


Aloha, Ghostbusters

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: After the phantom apocalypse, the Ghostbusters receive a call for help from a small Hawaiian village where participants in a surfing competition find themselves grappling with an island-native demonic spirit who doesn't seem to like anything but foreigners from elsewhere have the right to take part in the competition, to stop him, one of the girls reveals one of her secrets
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043319
Kudos: 3
Collections: Prompt Ghostbusters





	Aloha, Ghostbusters

My idea for a slightly funny Ghostbusters story especially Holtzbert taking place after the movie and having to stop Rowan's near apocalypse

Holtz is obviously super has been in love with Erin ever since she met her

As for Erin, she fell in love with Holzt after Holzt somehow saved her in the subway before she was run over

But neither of them confessed their feelings to the other, even though in Holtz's case it's far from subtle, so they aren't in a relationship at the start of this story

The majority of the world now recognizes the authenticity of Ghostbusters and their sending messages using everywhere

They therefore sometimes travel outside New York to the world when the apparitions seem interesting to study

So for this story the girls receive a call for help from the mayor of a small Hawaiian village which has hosted a surfing competition for generations, except that this year the mayor wanted to allow people from outside the village of 'participate

Unfortunately, an ancient demonic spirit seems to dislike this idea and lashes out at the participant who is not from the village

The Ghostbusters find it interesting and go there, but quickly realize that to succeed in finding, analyzing and above all stopping the ghost one of them will have to participate in the competition

This seems to be a problem until Holtzman confesses to being a former surfing champion during her college years

Between Holtz's engineering skills, her friendship, her constant flirtations, sharing a hotel room, and her newly discovered surfing skills, Erin isn't how long she can silence her romantic feelings

So there you have it, you can do whatever you want with this idea

The only two important things are obviously a Happy ending Holtzbert and that the Ghostbusters save the competition and the village from the demonic ghost

leave your comments


End file.
